lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuki Koei
|Suzuki Koei}}, is a minor character and one of the Cures who attended in PreCure Academy in Lock On! Precure, also appears in Psyche Pretty Cure as the main character. She is the Pretty Cure of spirit and music. Her catchphrase is "Let's show 'em some psyche!" (サイキを見せて上げよ！''saiki wo misete ageyo''!) Her Precure alter ego is '''Cure Echo (キュアエコー Kyua Ekō '') History Early Life Koei grew up at the edge of Tokyo, from a young age close to her cousin and always visiting her. She began to understand spiritual powers at age seven. Even when a fifteen-year old Kowa went away to on her own quest to become a Shaman, Koei still worked on her own to keep up her spirituality. But when spending the night at Kowa’s house one night, an evil spirit appeared before her in her dreams for a slight moment, leading her into despair which over time caused her to stray from her courageous path. During the next few years, Koei has continued to try and become stronger to return to the path she once stood strong on. Becoming Cure Echo The week before her last year of junior high, Koei visited Kowa at her home in the suburbs. During her stay, the two planned to go on a picnic in the garden near Kowa’s house and Koei went on ahead. While waiting, Koei proceeded to meditate, experiencing a shamanic journey that, unknown to her, fore spoke of her spiritual awakening. She came out of the vision and was about to go help Kowa with carrying their lunches, but was greeted by three cursed spirit’s sent to destroy the sacred land. Koei sought to protect the land that meant so much to her and began to realize the agony of the creatures. As a result of her strong determination, her power animal, Spirit, appeared before her and helped her combine with her higher being to become her true self, Cure Echo. However, even in this new form, Echo, as an empath and feeling the pain within the monster’s corrupted heart, did not truly feel the emotional strength to take control of her power. But after accepting Spirit’s guidance, she accepts her own feelings and the feelings of hate sent by the monster and gathers the strength to defeat it. Appearance !! Personality Koei at first glance is shy and quiet. Though that is true, when someone gets to know her, she appears very wise and peaceful. She can be very passionate and for a short period of time can reveal an extrovertive side when talking. Because of depression, she has low self-esteem. Also being empathic, she will often fear that she is the cause of nearby peoples’ problems, and because of her sensitivity dislikes loud noises, certain textures, and obnoxious smells. Cure Echo '"The Awakening Psyche! The soul's inspiring tune! Cure Echo!"' "目覚めてサイキ！魂のひらめき調べ！キュアエコー！" "Mezamete saiki! Tamashi no hirameki shirabe! Kyua Ekō!"'' Cure Echo (キュアエコー Kyua Ekō) is Koei's alter ego. She governs the powers of the Sacred Circle. Transformation !! Attacks Oratorio Healing: An attack preformed with the Prism Rosary Blade. It allows a cursed spirit to be cleansed of its own and outside negativety. Relationships Kowa Tanigawa: Koei and her cousin are extremely close. Ever since Koei was little, Kowa would always help to take care of her baby cousin. Although Koei’s mother did not completely embrace their spiritual heritage, Kowa’s interest also inspired Koei’s growing spirituality. Even after Koei’s interest in spirituality began to fade during her early teens, she and her cousin still remained close. Because of instability in Koei’s parents’ marriage, the younger became even closer to her cousin, seeking comfort from family issues. Kowa has been aware for a long time that Koei possessed the potential to become a Pretty Cure, but said nothing, knowing that Koei had to find out on her own. Parents: Koei was never as close to her parents as she was with her cousin. As she got older, she began to understand the issues going on between her mother and father, which ate away at her heart. Koei’s father was barely ever home. Her mother saw her father was just another mouth to feed and would constantly complain to Koei about him. Later as Koei was entering into her last year of junior high, her mother continued to badger her about picking a high school, which continued to break down their relationship even more. Spirit: Though Koei’s guardian and power animal, Spirit is taken care of by Koei most of the time. When she gets depressed, he tries to be there to cheer her up. However, sometimes his playfulness becomes too much for her quietness. Despite his silliness though, Spirit is very wise. He originally appears to Koei as a white cat and wolf. Etymology Cure Echo: Koei's Cure alias is a name she gave herself. Gallery Trivia * This Cure Echo was created and released before the official Cure Echo was released! Category:Cures Category:Other Cures Category:PCA Students